Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. A light field projector is described in International Publication No. WO 2013/162977. This light field projector is positioned very near to the eye and separate light field projectors are provided for each eye.